


Happy Another New Year

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 9





	Happy Another New Year

Happy Another New Year ——by 腿

“哥！！！新的一年！！！2020年！！！一定要幸福！！！”  
“好的！！！世勋！！！你也！！！”  
朴灿烈、边伯贤、吴世勋、金钟大，几个人在客厅里干杯最后一瓶啤酒，终于有了散场的意思。金俊勉早早的洗漱好，躲到自己小房间里。

金俊勉趴在宿舍的小床上，无奈的摇摇头。  
今晚成员们都喝得有点多，又是新年第一天，大多都回家去了。吴世勋扯着哥哥们不肯走，喝了一轮又一轮，直到快天亮才肯放人。金俊勉看看时间，就跟吴世勋一起留宿在宿舍了。他不放心几个人喝得烂醉还独处，这个时间估计他们家里人也都睡下了。作为队长，他独自保持相对清醒的样子，看着这群老大不小的继续欢乐今宵。吴世勋在客厅跟哥哥们一一道别，酒喝多了，一会发呆，一会激情四射的拍胸脯诉说自己的兄弟情怀。等把最后一个成员送出门，吴世勋才转身进了屋，扭开了金俊勉的房门。  
“俊勉哥，我感觉好幸福哦。”  
吴世勋坐在床边往旁边一倒，趴在了金俊勉身上，两人身上都热热的。  
“你好重，起来。”  
“我不！哥……新年快乐。”  
“快乐快乐，快去睡觉。”  
金俊勉被吴世勋压得起不来身，没办法，那人浑身的力气和重量全都放下，还挪着身体整个人压了上去。  
“脏死了，把鞋脱了。”  
“脱了鞋就能上哥的床吗？”  
“去你自己的床睡，我也要睡觉。”  
金俊勉确认好行程，把新年问候都回复了，才费力的侧身推一推吴世勋的肩膀。  
“我睡哥的床不行吗？”  
“那这张床留给你睡，我去别的地方睡。”  
说完准备抽身，吴世勋手劲大，一下把金俊勉双肩摁在床上，脑袋埋在他颈窝处，整个人压在金俊勉身后。  
“我喘不上气了……你……你起来。”  
金俊勉趴着说话，音调闷闷的。他也喝了不少酒，但是习惯性自律让全队只剩他一人没醉的。纵使这般，他还是拗不过吴世勋。  
这小孩今天在演唱会上，难得的哭出眼泪。他一方面心疼吴世勋一直默默的努力、偶尔还像哥哥一样照顾着成员们，一边又很欣慰——他的小孩长大了。哭有什么可耻的，当内心深处被触动，才会有柔软温情的眼泪。  
“世勋……你起来，你……那里……怎么喝了酒还……”  
吴世勋裤子里凸起的一块，微微硬着，顶着金俊勉的臀缝。他已经换上了宽松的睡衣裤，经不起吴世勋闹腾。扭着身体要挣扎起身，上身睡衣扣子蹭掉了几颗，松垮垮的露出一边雪白的肩膀，稍稍一侧身，吴世勋就能看到金俊勉挺翘的乳尖和扎实的胸肌。  
吴世勋这会可没什么眼力见，以为金俊勉跟他撒娇着玩。喝了酒身体，身体暖烘烘的。酒足思淫欲，大概就是现在的吴世勋。  
“哥，我们做爱好不好？”  
“我……我洗过了……”  
没什么用的借口。  
“洗过了……可以让我直接进去吗？”  
“不行！会疼的……”  
金俊勉想起上次在浴室被强入，虽然爽的射了几次，但事后确实发疼的厉害。可是他下意识的没有拒绝求爱，只说会疼。

吴世勋明白了，哥哥让他温柔一点，不是不要，是温柔一些，多疼他一些。与其说是暗示，倒像是一个无意诱人配上一个莽撞直白。他把手从金俊勉后裤腰伸进去，捏了捏金俊勉的后臀。身下人轻轻的哼了一句，很是舒服的模样，配合的轻轻抬腰，像是把臀肉送到吴世勋手里。  
“哥也想要我，对么？”  
“就只是……你抓痒我了……”  
“我可没说你抬腰的事。”  
金俊勉羞的不出声，脑袋一侧，不去看吴世勋，可身下的舒服，他一五一十的闷哼表达。  
吴世勋咬着金俊勉露出的肩膀，不用劲，就只是用虎牙细细的磨着。轻咬起一块肩胛肉，舌头在嘴里舔润着。  
“哥洗过澡，身上好香。”  
“你臭死了，浑身酒味……”  
“可是哥也不嫌弃我，不是吗？俊勉是世界上最好的哥哥。”  
“嗯……”  
金俊勉又被揉舒服了，腰不自觉的抬起，吴世勋的手掌伸入内裤，往前握住金俊勉的勃起。吴世勋已经尽量压抑自己的躁动，可金俊勉的身体总是过于诱人。腿间的凸起让他爱不释手，主人又软着腰让他任意把玩，实在是软嫩可欺。金俊勉的小腹稍稍离开床垫，双腿微微分开，让吴世勋能抚摸到根部，甚至是两个坠着的小球。吴世勋识趣的连带金俊勉柔嫩的大腿内侧也照顾到，手指一寸寸的抚下去。  
“哥，我要脱你裤子了。”  
“嗯……”  
吴世勋撑起身体，不舍得从裤子里把手抽出，给金俊勉腾出不多不少的空间，让他可以挪动一下被压麻的身体。金俊勉只是浅浅的把裤头拉下一些，勒着一半臀部，又突然不好意思的趴回去，嘴里糯糯的说“世勋帮我脱吧”，把浑身散发酒精的吴世勋点燃。  
“哥这么迫不及待么？”  
“反正你都要操我的……”  
“是的，金俊勉，你今晚逃不掉了。”  
“没想逃。”  
金俊勉只给吴世勋看到他半边脸，可那已经是足够勾引吴世勋的表情。

吴世勋重新覆过去，亲了亲金俊勉的后颈。直到他看到金俊勉情动的红透脖子和耳根，催促他几句，才手臂弯曲着，侧了一边身体，两人躺在拥挤的单人床上。他的手重新伸进睡裤，从大腿后一直抚摸到膝盖窝，痒的金俊勉小声抗议了几句。吴世勋把自己硬了许久的性器释放出，下身凑过去，手插在金俊勉内裤，隔着他的内外裤，握着自己的性器撸动。  
金俊勉感觉自己后腰的手腕和裤子里的手背不停撞击自己的身体，撑起上身回头一看，吴世勋隔着他的睡裤自慰。吴世勋每个快速上下的动作，都会导致内外裤勒住他的小腹，明明他什么都没做，吴世勋也没对他做什么，可这羞耻的感受还不如直接抓他的手去给吴世勋自慰。  
“哥……嗯……我好喜欢你……好爱你……”  
“我也是……”  
金俊勉红着眼睛，对着吴世勋的眉眼。  
“金俊勉，你别这么看着我……唔……我难保一会，能不能控制……”  
“不要控制……我都好了，可以的……进的很深、很大，都没问题的……”  
“哥好乖，养好了知道告诉我。”  
“当然啊……后面就只有你在用……”  
吴世勋只觉得脑子轰的一声，他一定要把身下这个人干狠了，让他不敢再出言挑逗。然而他还是耐着性子，用金俊勉的裤子裹住自己的茎身，在他耳边发出那些令人害羞的感叹。  
“唔……哥，俊勉哥……”  
“你干嘛不进来……？”  
“放心，我还能再射。先让我在外面解决一次，别弄疼你了。”  
“那你快点……”  
金俊勉把脸埋到手臂里，等感觉到自己后腰一湿，裤子也被完全脱下。  
“哥，起来，我看看后面是不是真的好了。”  
金俊勉双手撑着，腰部往前压，双腿膝盖打开，后臀微微提起，如此羞耻的求爱姿势，还被吴世勋盯着看，羞的他咬着下唇。  
“看不清楚，你趴下。”  
“世勋……别看了……”  
“要的。”  
吴世勋意外的执著而耐心。把金俊勉肩膀摁下去，让他双腿分开，上身尽量贴着床趴着，屁股却高高翘起在空中。他就盘腿坐在金俊勉身后，呆呆的看了一会。金俊勉没受到响动，试探着叫了几声吴世勋。他迷恋的欣赏着金俊勉的双腿，及腿间那处仅供他所有的小穴。  
“俊勉哥，你怎么能这么好看……”  
“世勋……求你别看了，快进来。”  
吴世勋被迷惑了，捧着金俊勉的臀部，亲了几口，随后舌尖碰了碰小穴，金俊勉立马反应过来，浑身颤抖着，后腰马上要塌下去，又被吴世勋提起。  
“舔这里，哥会这么有感觉吗？”  
“我……说不出……好湿……麻麻的……”  
“现在是我的口水，过一会，我把哥哥里面的淫水都吸出来。”  
“别……世勋……啊！”  
吴世勋也是说到做到，对着小穴吸了几口，把金俊勉快逼得崩溃。  
“别这样……嗯……世勋……”  
金俊勉求饶的声调都往上飘。  
“哥说不要，可是后面兴奋的很。”  
吴世勋用手指快速的插着小穴几十下，已经刺激的金俊勉要高潮，再用舌尖碰了碰外翻的嫩肉，他根本无力招架。  
“啊……啊……别用手指……啊……舌头也……嗯！”  
金俊勉咬着被子，后穴令人难以言喻的潮湿让他陷入混乱。  
“俊勉感觉到我的舌头进去了吗？”  
“嗯……感觉到了……好湿……”  
“是哥里面很湿，看，我刚插了哥的后面，手指都沾湿了。”  
金俊勉偷偷看了一眼，咬了一下吴世勋的指尖，又试图舔了舔。  
这种十足十的调情，吴世勋满足的看着。  
“乖，我把哥哥舔舒服了，我们再做。”  
“别……你还是进来……啊！”  
吴世勋在穴口轻轻咬了一口，然后吮吻着大腿内侧，甚至在小穴旁一圈留下好几个吻痕，把金俊勉吻的摇摇欲坠。  
“世勋……你吻我好不好……嗯……吻我嘴巴……别亲那里了……”  
“我亲了哥哥的嘴，那哥哥怎么说情话给我听？”  
吴世勋充耳不闻，扒开了一点小口就把舌头来来去去的往穴内送。  
金俊勉是再也没办法，只能在吴世勋又一次吮吻着穴口时高潮的射精。  
“俊勉哥看来真的好了，只靠后面就射这么多……”  
吴世勋手心接住了精液，非要给金俊勉看。  
“我亲的哥哥舒服吗？”  
“舒服……世勋用这里操我会更舒服……”  
金俊勉胡乱的抓了一把吴世勋勃硬的下身，用自己高耸的臀部去蹭。那种被填满，几乎窒息的高频率做爱，跟这种绵长温柔的前夕，他都爱得不行。他现下是真的撒着娇，让吴世勋跟他做爱。  
吴世勋毫不客气的把自己用不完的精力全都宣泄在金俊勉身上。金俊勉始终都没有求饶，一次次的挨着他深入浅出的样子，让吴世勋极大地满足。

两人换了不知道多少个姿势，直到新年的第一缕阳光摸进房间，他们又一次在彼此的耳边说“我爱你”。新年，当然是跟心爱的他一起迎接。


End file.
